Hanaki Guriko
Not only was Hanaki Guriko Suzuran's number one, he also stood atop all others in Toarushi. He became infamous for defeating Suzuran's then strongest man Zetton, thus instantly elevating his name to the top of the food chain at Suzuran despite not initially participating in the Freshmen War. This earned him contempt from his fellow freshmen, and when they tried to make a move against him, he personally gave seventeen freshmen the beating of their lives, including the three finalists of the Freshmen War. The third owner of the Bullshit Buckle was given to him by Zetton after he graduated, which has been secretly passed down from the strongest of Suzuran since the time of Harumichi Bouya. Personality He is normally an easygoing man and is always behaving in a jolly, trickster-like manner. He also rarely takes his fights seriously, often preferring to postpone them in favor of spending more time with his women. However, once a particular opponent angers him in some way (like hitting on his girlfriends or messing with his phone), Guriko turns into the Afro-Demon feared by everyone. When in his Afro-Demon state, Guriko goes into a blind rage and attacks everyone within the vicinity. Akutsu Kinji, who always seems to be around when Guriko is in this state, is often on the receiving end of Guriko's blind attacks. More than a fighter, Guriko is also a womanizer extraordinaire, known for juggling his nine girlfriends at the same time - a fact which only angers the other Suzuran students. The fact that his girlfriends all know about the other mistresses and are okay with it only solidifies his womanizing prowess. With a reputation for having immense fighting skill known by all throughout Toarushi, Guriko commands a lot of respect in Suzuran, despite his unwillingness to lead his own faction. Even though Guriko won his rematch with Hana (who was already in his third year), he was still able to convince the other students to accept Hana as their leader, stating that no man was more fit to rule Suzuran than Hana. Because of his antics, he is shown a few times to have symptoms of sexually transmitted disease. History Kajimachi Mid '[[Worst Gaiden: Guriko|''Worst Gaiden: Guriko]] Guriko attend Kajimachi Mid, a middle school located in Hakata and participated in the strongest middle schooler's tournament. Suzuran '''Freshman Hanaki Guriko is a native from Kyushuu who entered Suzuran in his freshman year. Nobody knew about Guriko as he rarely came to school and if he was there, he was usually talking to some girl on his cellphone. Suzuran first took notice when he took out Ujiie Jun and 9 other Housen students ''Crows: The Aftermath''; Chapter 5, page 9, this caused King Joe to call Zetton for a meeting regarding the incident. He and Yonezaki were surprised when told that it was a freshman from Suzuran that caused the damage, thus leading the top dogs of Suzuran to inquire about Guriko. It wouldn't be long before Zetton and Guriko met. Running into each other on the rooftop. Guriko was on the phone with a girl before she hung up on him. With Zetton and Iwashiro Gunji listening in, Guriko and Zetton exchanged glances, where Zetton had an unpleasant feeling, this led to Zetton challenging Guriko, who was reluctant to fight. To anger Guriko, Zetton threw Guriko's phone off the roof, which contained every girls number he had met since moving to town. Guriko then entered his infamous "Demon Guriko Mode" and proceeded to fight and defeat Zetton ''Crows: The Aftermath''; Chapter 6, page 13. When word spread around town that Zetton had been defeated. It was the freshman Kurosawa Kazumitsu, Butcher and Harada Tokio who said they would take him out. They found Guriko at school and surrounded him with a group of freshmen that they had brought along. Kurosawa preceded to tell Guriko what Suzuran is all about and why everyone comes here. Guriko reluctant to fight yet again was enraged when Kurosawa hit his new phone with a baseball bat. Guriko defeated Kurosawa, Butcher, Harada, and 17 freshmen which started the legacy of the "Demon King" Hanaki Guriko ''Crows: The Aftermath''; Chapter 7, page 23. After being defeated by Guriko, Kurosawa Kazumitsu becomes his right hand man, whom he nicknames "Kurosar". Sophomore Guriko became fabled and was considered to top of the city and because of that, he would always being challenged by other fighters. He also participated against his own will in the five on five fight with Housen (and win). Senior Because of his many absences, Guriko was forced to repeat his senior year while the rest of his generation has already graduated. Repeated Senior On Hana's quest to conquer Suzuran, he challenged Guriko to fight. Guriko then showed him what a real fights is and almost killed Hana, before being stopped by his friends ''Worst''; Chapter 109, page 36 . Guriko then made a speech about Hana that inspired people to join him, making Hana the first ever leader of Suzuran. He then finally graduated along with Hana. Fights As Suzuran's strongest man, Guriko has participated in a number of fights, including matches against Kurosawa, Butcher, Tokio, Hana, Tsukimoto Mitsonobu, Muroto Zenmei, and his known rival, deceased Armament Head Kawachi Tessho, who he have fought a total of four times ''Worst''; Chapter 27, page 9 . * Guriko vs. Tesshou - Won, four times ''Crows: The Aftermath''; Chapter 4, page 19 Worst; Chapter 17, page 27 Worst''; Chapter 26, page 44'' * Guriko vs. Ujiie Jun, eight underlings - Won * Guriko vs. Zetton - Won * Guriko vs. Kurosawa, Butcher, Harada, fourteen other freshmen - Won * Guriko vs. Hana - Won, twice ''Worst''; Chapter 8, page 40 * Guriko vs. Doumoto, three more thugs - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 14, page 12 * Guriko vs. Mitsunobu - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 17, page 25 * Guriko vs. Butcher - Won Worst; Chapter 17, page 28 * Guriko vs. Hisashi Amachi, Kuroiwa, Maezono, several underlings - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 22, page 18 * Guriko vs. Tsutomu, Akaji, Aoji, Pudding, Akutsu Kinji - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 41, page 59 * Guriko vs. Mitsunori, Turbo, Fukusuke, two underlings - Won Worst; Chapter 50, page 48 * Guriko vs. Abo - Won, three times ''Worst''; Chapter 57, page 37 * Guriko vs. Amachi - Lost, Guriko tripped ''Worst''; Chapter 66, page 24 * Guriko vs. Muroto Zenmei - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 75, page 36 * Guriko vs. Wanio, Isaka, Kamiyama, Kurosawa, Butcher, Harada, Mitsuyoshi, Kazuya, Kiyohiro, Nanba - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 88, page * Guriko vs. Zakuro Aki, Zakuro Maki - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 98, page 37 * Guriko vs. Miyamoto Sanmon - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 129, page 22 Gallery Guriko Mid.png|Kajimachi Mid's freshman (source) Crows-The-Aftermath-Manga-174.jpg|freshman Freshman demon mode.JPG|freshman Demon Mode Demon king senior.JPG|senior Demon Mode Guriko Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Hanaki Kuriko.JPG|Hanaki Kuriko in Crows Ladies References Category:Characters Category:Worst Category:Suzuran 28th Class Category:Suzuran Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Crows: The Aftermath Category:Crows Respect